Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!!
(though it literally translates simply as Megaman!! Blue bomber!! without the "The") is a Megaman manga series that, unlike most series, chronicles the story of all the different Megaman sagas, instead of being restricted to one saga. Story arcs The various chapters of Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! span the various Megaman video game sagas. They are named after the part of the story they are conveying, though not necessarily the saga. Megaman (Volumes 1-2) Main article: Megaman (Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! chapter) The first chapter of Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! is about how Megaman, a young robot boy, was built by the scientist Dr. Light. However, Dr. Wily has created evil robots and runs an evil group dedicated to making robots the most powerful thing on earth and having them dominate over the humans. Megaman decides to go out and stop Dr. Wily's ideals from coming true. Protoman (Volumes 3-5) Main article: Protoman (Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! chapter) Dr. Light's original creation, Protoman, had been lost several years ago in the city. Protoman now seeks Megaman to show him about Dr. Wily's newest scheme. Megaman, meanwhile, is fighting Dr. Cossack, who is continuing Wily's work. Protoman finally finds Megaman and tells him that Wily has been controlling Cossack all along. However, even after defeating Wily, his ultimate robot, X-Wily-Bot, has initiated his Skull Crusher plan. Naturally, Megaman takes care of that too. Bass (6-11) Main article: Bass (Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! chapter) A while after the first two chapters, Dr. Light is busy working on a superrobot named X. He is interrupted by news of a mysterious robot found deactivated in the city. This arc details the mysterious robot Bass trying to find his creator along with Megaman. Dr. Wily, meanwhile, has retired in jail and a man named Twitch has inherited Dr. Wily's blueprints. Twitch wants to destroy Bass before Bass remembers that Twitch stole him from Wily, so Megaman and Bass have to fight Twitch as well. Eventually they defeat him and Dr. Light finishes working on X and is about to release him at the same time Twitch is revealing his greatest creation... X Main article: X (Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! chapter) Vague interpretation of Megaman X series Zero Main article: Zero (Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! chapter) Continuation of the X series, partly from zero's perspective. Lan Main article: Lan (Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! chapter) Early battle network stories Chaud Main article: Chaud (Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! chapter) Later battle network stories, introduces Chaud later in the story than the games Volnutt Main article: Volnutt (Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! chapter) Story of Megaman Legends, and sort of MML2. RE:Zero Main article:RE:Zero (Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! chapter) Partly a clarification of some events in the X/Zero stories, but mainly Megaman Zero story that kinda fuses all the games in MMZ ZX Main article: ZX (Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! chapter) Story of MMZX Star Force Main article: Star Force (Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! chapter) Story of the first Star Force game, and in a minor way the next two. Additionally, brings the story of MMBN to a close through time travel. RE:Megaman Main article: RE:Megaman (Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! chapter) The stories of Megaman 9 and 10 merged into one. ZX Advent Main article: ZX Advent (Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! chapter) Story of MMZXA RE:Volnutt Main article: RE:Volnutt (Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! chapter) MML3DS story ZX Returns Main article: ZX Returns (Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! chapter) third zx game story See Also *List of chapters in Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! *List of volumes in Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! *List of characters in Megaman!! The Blue Bomber!! Category:Manga